Little Things, Big Difference
by shadow eyes
Summary: abby learns an important lesson from an old friend *CARBY* - sorry, but i'm just not good at summaries ^_^; final chapter up
1. just your average day

Little Things, Big Difference  
  
Chapter one  
  
Abby Lockhart strolled into the er and was greeted with a very common sight. As usual, the place is swamped with patients suffering from different kinds of ailments. She started to walk towards the lounge when a very familiar voice spoke behind her.  
  
"Better hurry Nurse Lockhart, or Weaver's gonna fire you for coming in two minutes late." Abby couldn't resist a smile and turned around to face Carter.  
  
"Hey, good morning to you too." Both of them walked towards the lounge. "So, a long night, huh?" She asked as she took a look on Carter.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Carter asked, sitting on the sofa while Abby rummaged on her locker. "A woman was brought in with multiple gunshot wounds to the chest last night. We worked on her for almost an hour until Weaver decided to call it."  
  
Abby shut her locker as she gave a sigh. She can see that working on these traumas clearly affect him more than he'll admit to. "I know it's frustrating," she said as she sat beside him. "But we can only do so much, so little." Carter only nodded.  
  
Just then, Haleh popped in and interrupted them. "I hate to break this love fest, but there's a multiple MVA coming, ETA in five minutes." Both of them quickly jumped to their feet and followed Haleh out. She filled them in on the accident. "A bus full of children on their way to school rammed into a post."  
  
"Any major traumas?" Carter asked as he dons a glove. Abby was doing the same thing.  
  
"Not that we know of," Haleh answered as they wait outside in the ambulance bay. "The paramedics reported only minor injuries."  
  
"What the hell was that driver thinking," Abby exclaimed. "A bus full of children?"  
  
Haleh could only nod in agreement. "I know."  
  
"This is gonna be long day," Carter finally said.  
  
****************************  
  
"I'm off," Carter declared as gets his coat from his locker a few hours later. "So, how does Chinese food sound?" Abby could only give him a blank stare as she sips her coffee. "For tonight, I mean. Your shift ends at 8, right?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Weaver asked me to do a double shift tonight. Chuny and Malik called in sick today, and she said she needs someone to cover their shifts." She saw the disappointed look on Carter's face.  
  
Carter faked a hurt voice. "So does that mean I won't get that massage you promised?"  
  
"I'll make it up to you, promise!" Carter then gave her a puppy eyes look. "Oh no, I won't fall for that!" she said with a laugh. Carter walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and hugged her. She set down her cup, stood up, and faced him. "Someone could walk right into us, you know?" she said playfully as she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"You know what, I don't care!" Carter said as he pulled her close for a kiss. A few moments later, they both pulled away and the kiss ended. Carter still has his arms around Abby. He pulled her close again, this time their foreheads touching. "You were really great today. The way you took care those kids, I mean." He whispered. Abby just smiled. She tried to downplay his remarks.  
  
"So were you. You did a great job, Dr. Carter." She said playfully with a laugh.  
  
"No, I mean it. The way you handled them, it seems to me that you're a natural." He tried once more.  
  
"Right, Abby Lockhart, full-time nurse, part-time babysitter at your service." She joked.  
  
"Fine, you goofball," Carter conceded. He gave her a quick peck on the check. "I guess it's see you tomorrow then." He released his hold on her.  
  
"I guess. Have a goodnight sleep." Abby replied.  
  
"How can you expect that when I'm all alone because a certain girl will not be coming home with me?" He said with a faked sadness in his voice. His remark made her laugh.  
  
"Better go home now, John," she said as she teasingly push him out of the lounge.  
  
"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." He put on his coat. Hand in hand, they walked out the room. Just before Carter left, Abby gave him a warning. "Just don't pick up any girl tonight just because you're lonely."  
  
Carter's grin grew wide. "Now you're giving ideas." He teased. He gave a little wave and walked out towards his jeep.  
  
**********************************  
  
Tell me what you think. No flames please. This is my first fic. Ch. 2 may be up soon. Enjoy. 


	2. the good samaritan

Chapter Two: The Good Samaritan  
  
When Carter arrived for his shift the next day, he found everything to be normal. He was surprised when he heard Susan greet him from behind.  
  
He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "I thought you were on at 7? It's almost 7:30." He said, questioningly.  
  
"Haven't you heard? The El broke down, of all days. They said they had a glitch in the system. I had a hard time getting a taxi, with so many people flagging them down, so I decided to walk." She shook her head. "I never realized how far my house is until to day." She added.  
  
"Well, you better hurry before Weaver finds out, or she'll chew your head out." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Susan just rolled her eyes. "Ha. I don't intend for her to find out. Besides, she's probably busy right now. You know, I think she actually gets sick if she doesn't do her job." Susan said as she laughed. However, she saw Carter's quick change of expression, warning her of the inevitable. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" she asked in a low voice, dejected.  
  
"Yes, I am." Susan turned around and saw Kerry standing in front of her. "Do you realize that you are thirty minutes late? You should know that we do not tolerate these things here." Clearly, she was not so pleased with Susan's remark about her. Susan realized this also, and not wanting to be on her bad side, she tried to appease her.  
  
"The El broke down and I can't get a taxi so I walked from my house. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Susan said almost pleadingly.  
  
"Just make sure that this won't happen again." She finally said. "And Carter, I believe your shift starts right about now." She starts to walk away. However, Carter and Susan started bickering at each other.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me she was there?" Susan asked.  
  
"How was I suppose to tell you?! She was right there!" Carter said defensively.  
  
"No, I think you wanted me to get in trouble!" she replied accusingly.  
  
"Both of you better grab a chart right now or you'll be finding new jobs!" Kerry called out.  
  
"Okay," they replied simultaneously as they both grabbed a chart, fearing the wrath of Weaver.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Hey, have you seen Carter?" Abby asked Yosh as he passed by.  
  
"Uh, I think he's in trauma 1. He's with Luka and Susan working on an overdose case." He stopped and gave her a curious look. "Is something wrong?" he questioned.  
  
"No. it's just that I haven't seen him yet." She gave a sigh. "Well, can you please tell him that I'm off already, in case he'd be looking for me?"  
  
"Will do," he assured her. "Oh, hey, a word of advice: don't bother taking the El. I heard that Weaver almost chewed out Dr. Lewis for being late and she told her that she had to walk because the El wasn't working and people were fighting over taxis."  
  
Abby let out a groan. "Walk?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, you could always stay here you know." Yosh suggested.  
  
"No thanks. Weaver might see me and have other ideas. I'll just walk." She gave a wave to Yosh. "Thanks for the advice." She called as she stepped out of the ambulance bay.  
  
"Anytime," he replied and he went on with his business.  
  
****************************  
  
"Just a few more blocks, Abby, you can do it," Abby muttered to herself. "A few more blocks and you're home free." She was saying this mantra for a while now while walking on the streets of Chicago. Good thing the weather was unusually good: not so cold but not so warm either. She went silent for a while, engrossed in her thoughts. All of a sudden, a loud crashing of metal jolted her back to reality. When she looked around, she saw that a car had crashed into a parked van.  
  
"Call 911," she shouted to the nearest individual she saw. She then ran over to the side of the car, and tried to find out the extent of her injuries. "Ma'am, can you hear me?" she asked as she felt for a pulse, and found a faint one. She surveyed the external injuries of the woman. "I'm going to open the door, and I'll try to get you out, okay?" She tried desperately to open the door.  
  
Around the corner, another van appeared. It swerved dangerously from side to side. It was coming towards the crash site at a high speed, seemingly oblivious. No one told her. No one warned her that another vehicle was speeding towards them. She didn't know until it was too late. She turned around in time to see the van coming right at them, like a raging bull. So this is what it's like when you're about to die. You see your life flash before you. She thought. In an instant, images of her mother, her brother, friends, and Carter. Her dear, sweet Carter. I'm so sorry. She thought, as tears fall down her face. To her it was as if the world was on slow motion. But it happened in an instant. She never really felt the pain. It had gone away as soon as it had hit her. The world faded into black.  
  
******************************  
  
I hope you like chapter two. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Thanks. Reviews are welcome, but no flames please. This is my first time. 


	3. a whisper in the wind

Part 3: A whisper in the wind  
  
Carter went over to the lounge to get a cup of coffee. It almost took an hour before they had stabilized that overdose patient.  
  
"Hey Malik, have you seen Abby?" he asked when he chanced upon him inside.  
  
"Haven't seen her," he answered. "But I just got here, so why not try Yosh?" he suggested.  
  
"Okay, thanks." He rushed outside to find Yosh. He found him at the station, and before he could open his mouth, Yosh gave the answer to his would-be question.  
  
"She went home twenty minutes ago, Dr. Carter. She wanted me to tell you that." He said with a grin.  
  
Carter smiled. "Really? Thanks, man." Just as he was about to grab another patient's chart, he suddenly felt strange. **I'm so sorry.** The sound was so faint, and he barely heard it. But nevertheless, he did. He looked around and scratched his head. I swear I heard something, he thought. He looked around again. This time, he was caught by Haleh's attention.  
  
"Is something wrong, Dr. Carter?" she asked. She looked at him curiously. "You've been standing there for quite a while now."  
  
"No, I guess I'm just tired." He answered tentatively. "Yeah, I guess that's it, I'm just tired." He repeated, although it sounded as if he was assuring himself. He walked off to treat his next patient.  
  
She was about to question the doctor further when a call from the radio forced her attention away from him. "County," she said automatically.  
  
"Yeah, we are on our way with two traumas, from a multiple MVA. ETA in ten minutes." A familiar voice from the other end said urgently.  
  
"Okay," Haleh answered. "Anyone we knew?" she added jokingly.  
  
It took a beat before the voice from the other end answered. "Well, yeah. There was an i.d. recovered from the scene from one of the victims. Her name's Abigail Lockhart, who works there at the County, as her i.d. suggests." His tone was almost apologetic.  
  
Haleh turned white with shock. "Well get here fast!" she hissed at the other line. She never bothered for the reply. She took off in an instant. "Dr. Weaver!" she shouted throughout the er. ***************************  
  
"Well then, Mr. Sawyer, just make sure you take your medication, and I assure you everything will be fine." He said as he handed an old man with a piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you doctor," the man replied, gratefully shaking Carter's hands.  
  
Suddenly, Haleh's shouting sounded throughout the place, and Carter turned to see Haleh and Kerry urgently talking to each other. "I'll be right back," he said to his patient. He rushed outside towards the two. He was able to hear the last part of their conversation.  
  
"Oh god," Kerry exclaimed. "Get Susan, Luka, Chen, and everyone available." She ordered. "I want them all in the ambulance bay in five minutes." Haleh nodded and bolted right away. " And could someone page Dr. Corday or Dr. Romano from the OR right away." She shouted.  
  
Carter hurriedly walked towards Kerry. "What's wrong, Kerry?" She was surprised to see Carter walk up from behind her. "Is there some kind of emergency?"  
  
"Carter, I uh..." she looked at him, clearly uncomfortable. "I need to talk to you, in private." She motioned for him to follow as she made her way to an empty room. When they had made sure that no one can hear them, Kerry slowly spoke up.  
  
"There has been an accident," she started. "Two traumas, and they are on their way here." She looked at him, unsure of how to continue. Carter, however, looked at her expectantly, not sure where the conversation will lead. "I think it would be best if you do not participate." She added.  
  
"Why can't I?" he asked, visibly confused.  
  
"John, it's Abby. She was involved in the accident. The paramedics are bringing her here." She finally confessed.  
  
Carter's eyes went wild. His knees felt weak, and he paled with fright. He never heard every words Kerry said. All he heard was that phrase: It's Abby. Over and over again, he heard it in his mind. It's Abby, it's Abby. But another voice made it's way through his mind. A voice that now seemed so familiar, and kept repeating itself: **I'm so sorry.** His head ached. He wanted to grab something, anything, to keep himself from falling.  
  
"John?" Kerry asked, concerned. She was interrupted when a visibly shaken Malik interrupted them.  
  
"They're here," he said and quickly rushed outside. Kerry took one last look at her colleague before rushing out herself. Carter, gaining enough senses, followed her steps.  
  
*********************  
  
"One, two, three," Luka counted as they lift Abby on to a gurney on trauma one. Kerry, Susan and Luka are working on Abby while Chen, Pratt Gallant work on the other victim, the lady.  
  
From outside, Carter watch as the three doctors desperately try to stabilize her condition. He felt strange, standing outside like that. The gravity of the situation didn't seem to hit him hard because he can't seem to let the tears fall. He was like a spectator, watching a live movie. As one of the nurse ran outside, the door opened and he was able to hear the sounds inside.  
  
"She's loosing blood fast, push in another bag of O-neg," Susan exclaimed.  
  
"We need to get her to the OR fast," Luka said.  
  
As soon as the door closed, he couldn't hear a thing again. This time, he couldn't resist and walk right near the door, just enough for him to hear what's going on inside.  
  
He could hear the machines scream. Everyone inside the room was so tensed that he could almost feel it himself. And then a different sound erupted. It reverberated inside the room, and it hit him like a punch in the stomach.  
  
"She's in v-fib!" Susan shouted.  
  
"Starting compressions," Luka immediately said as he step right up and started administering CPR.  
  
"Charge the paddles," Kerry ordered one of the nurses. She took it off and held it. "Clear!" she shouted. Immediately, Luka stopped and backed away as Kerry shocked Abby.  
  
"Still in v-fib," Susan said. Luka resumed compressions while Kerry had the paddles charges again.  
  
"Clear!" She shouted once more. But again, nothing happened.  
  
Outside, Carter could only watch in disbelief, tears still refusing to fall.  
  
**********************  
  
Abby was lost, or rather, she doesn't know where she is. All she knows is that she is surrounded with a great warm light that seems to be taking her somewhere. She then remembered the accident. She felt herself slowing down, as realization hit her. Oh my god, she thought as the light slowly disappears. I'm in, I'm in. The light was completely gone, enabling her to see the place. "Hawaii?" she asked aloud, confused.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Abby." A voice from behind her said.  
  
She turned around to see the source of the voice, and was shocked when she found out who. "Mark?!" confusion was evident in her voice.  
  
**********************  
  
there ya go, people. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please, tell me what you think. I post chapters as soon as I finish them, and I'm currently typing the next one as I put this up. Thanks. 


	4. When over isn't over

Chapter 4: When over isn't over  
  
******************  
  
Abby surveyed her surroundings once more. She looked incredulously from Mark, who was standing in front of her, to his background, and back to him again.  
  
"Are we, are we." she stammered. She looked confused as ever.  
  
Mark gave a laugh. "Don't look so confused." He told her. "We are where we are, although it doesn't look like it." He started to walk. It was then when Abby realized that she was standing shin-deep on the water. She waded through the water and followed Mark. They were walking side by side now. "I know you have lots of questions. Fire away."  
  
"Okay," she said tentatively. "We're not in Hawaii, are we?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"No, we're not," Mark answered with a laugh. "In here, it doesn't matter how you expect it to look like. What matters is the fact that you're here."  
  
Abby just looked at him, puzzled as to whether to be happy or regret that she's here. A few moment of silence pass while they still continue to wade. Finally, Abby began to speak again." Look at this place, it's so beautiful, so calm, so." she said as she marvels at the beauty that surrounds her.  
  
"Perfect?" Mark finished for her.  
  
"Yeah." She answered. A feeling of serenity and contentment overwhelmed her. Again, silence passed. "I guess I really don't have any questions, maybe except for one. It's just that, I don't know if I'm worthy enough to be here." She finally confided.  
  
Mark gave her a warm smile before answering. "Honestly, Abby, you deserve credit more than you give yourself. You've done a lot more than you think you did." Abby just gave a dry laugh.  
  
"Maybe you mistook me for someone else!" she joked.  
  
Mark's tone suddenly became serious. "You deserve much more than you think, Abby. Think about your mom, you brother, those patients you see everyday. Think about those children yesterday, and that woman you help. Think about Carter." Abby remained silent, and casts her eyes downwards, remembering each and everyone he mentioned. Suddenly, visions of his mother, his brother Eric, John, and that woman she tried to help before the accident flashed in her mind. "You gave them everything you could, everything you thought they need. No matter how little those things may seem to you, for them it makes a big difference." Mark's tone then became light again. "They don't expect you to be Superman, you know." He added with a light chuckle. "You can't literally save the world, or something like that. It's those little things they expect from you." Mark let a few moments passed to let it all sink in. "You deserve something like this, and maybe much more." The water started to get deeper as they walk, and now it reached as high as her thighs. She was feeling a twinge of panic when all of a sudden, Mark grabbed her hand as if to assure her.  
  
"What do mean more?" she asked with a little laugh. "I am right here now, aren't I? I mean, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't supposed to be, right?" She looked at him as if he was joking.  
  
Mark looked at her straight in the eye before answering. "No Abby, you don't belong here." His answer took her by surprise. Before she could question him, he suddenly let go of her. "Not yet." He added. All of a sudden, a bright, warm light began to embrace her, and for a second she felt as if she was sinking in the ocean, but at the same time she felt like flying. The images soon began to fade, but before it went away, Mark gave a wave and whispered something. "Say hi to Carter for me. Take care of each other."  
  
********************************  
  
The machines still continue to sound. To Carter, it seemed like they were screaming the inevitable. Carter felt like they had been working on her for hours, but they still can't bring her back. Finally, Weaver spoke again, with a hint of despair in her voice.  
  
"How long has it been?" she asked quietly.  
  
Susan looked at the watch. "Almost an hour ." She answered, tears threatening to fall down her face. Luka just looked at the two women, still performing compressions.  
  
It was all that Carter could take. Reality had finally sunk in. He ran towards the men's room and entered one of the stalls. He sat down, as tears finally began to fall, like a river, down his face.  
  
*******************************  
  
"No, no, we have to keep going," Susan declared as tears fell down her face. Everyone inside was silent, looking for a sign of hope. "We can't stop!" She looked at Luka tearfully. He understood and still performed his job.  
  
"Susan, I know it's hard, but-" Kerry started to say but a different sound emanated from the machine.  
  
"We got her!" Luka shouted, almost gleefully. The room erupted with movements. They swiftly moved to stabilize her condition, and after a few nerve-wracking minutes, they were finally successful.  
  
"Let's get her to the OR, now," Weaver ordered, sounding relieved.  
  
Susan and Luka watched as Kerry and the other nurses escort Abby towards the operating room. Susan turned towards Luka and saw him wipe his eyes. She gave a nervous laugh. "You did a great job." She finally said to him. "She'll make it, I know she'll make it."  
  
Luka gave a small smile. "We all did." He glanced around. "I guess somebody should tell Carter."  
  
***********************************  
  
"Carter?" Susan asked as she hesitantly enters the men's room. She then heard him, crying his heart out inside on of the stalls. "Carter?" she asked again. She found him slumped on the floor.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Susan," he finally said. "I just stood there, wishing this was all a bad dream. I just watched her die and I didn't do a damn thing!" he said, shouting the last words of his sentence while banging his fists on the floor. "It's all over now. Everything, the only thing, in my life is over." He said quietly. Fresh tears began falling down again. He looked up to see Susan smiling at him. "No, Carter, it's not over." Finally, the two words he thought he would never hear came out of Susan's mouth: "We got her."  
  
*********************************  
  
That's chapter four, folks. I'll start on the next one, probably the last chapter, as soon as I can. I write two chapters a day, so this one will be up the same day I put up the third one. Hope you enjoy this one. Thanks a lot for everyone who gave their reviews! 


	5. just a friendly reminder

Chapter 5: Just a friendly reminder  
  
**************************  
  
Carter watched the sleeping form on the bed. It has been three days since the accident. He had been there since, watching, guarding her, afraid that he might lose her again. He took her hand as he sat beside her.  
  
"I love you, Abby," he whispered. He gave a small laugh. "This is too much, don't you think?" he said jokingly. "You better wake up now, or I'm not buying you coffee anymore." He rubbed her hand, and gave a light kiss. He wasn't sure, but he thought her hands twitched a bit. "Abby, can you hear me?" he asked. This time, there was no mistaking it. He looked as her hand twitched again, a smile forming on his face. His gaze fell upon her face, and his smile turned into a big grin as he saw her eyes flutter. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Hey, sleepyhead," Carter greeted her. "Don't scare us again like that. Especially me."  
  
Abby looked around, a bit disoriented at first. "John?" she asked. She blinked a few times. "I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked trying hard to reach out her hand. However, she found it hard to move.  
  
Carter laughed. "Of course not, silly!" He leaned over and gave a small kiss on the cheek. "So, how are you felling?"  
  
"Terrible," she answered with a groan. "Tell me something John, do I look as terrible as I feel."  
  
John took a quick glance at her. Her face was bruised and both her right arm and left leg were in a cast, not to mention the cuts she has all over her body. He gave her an assuring smile before answering. "No, you look fine."  
  
Abby smiled warmly. "You're sweet," she told him. "A terrible liar, but sweet." She added. Carter could see the exhaustion in her eyes as they began to flutter again. "Go to sleep," he finally said. "You need your rest."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that," she conceded, her eyes almost shut. Carter just sat there, holding her hand. But before falling completely asleep, Abby whispered something. "Thanks Mark." Carter stared at her for a moment, puzzled at what she just said. However, he dismissed it easily, as he too falls asleep beside Abby's bed.  
  
****************** One week later *******************  
  
"I still don't see why we have to pass by the er, John" Abby said as Carter wheeled her out of her room. "Nah, it's easier to get to my jeep that way," he reasoned. They boarded the elevator, Carter pushed the button as the door closed in. Halfway through the ride, the elevator stopped and another passenger got in, a lady who likewise looked like she just checked out of the hospital. Carter and Abby smiled at her as they made way for her.  
  
On their way down, Carter suddenly snapped his finger. "Hey, I forgot to tell you something." He gave a big grin. "Gamma said that you should stay at the house so that I could take care of you. I already moved some of your things over there, so there should be no problem."  
  
Abby gave a surprise laugh and shakes her head. "Why do I have a feeling you deliberately forgot to point that out?" They both shared a laugh without noticing that the woman was staring at Abby, agape.  
  
"It was you!" the woman exclaimed as she looked up to see the woman smiling at her. She looked at her, bewildered.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said. Now that she thought of it, the woman seemed familiar.  
  
"It was you!" the woman pressed on. "I remember your voice, telling me that you'll help me." She wiped some tears that trickled her eyes.  
  
Abby now realized why the woman looked familiar. She was the woman trapped inside the vehicle.  
  
"I was about to give up, but your voice gave me strength," she continued on. "Thank you so much."  
  
Abby didn't know what to say. All she could manage was a light nod and a smile. In an instant, the door opened and the room erupted with a loud "Surprise!" All of the staff at the er was there to welcome them.  
  
Susan rushed towards them, and the lady was soon pushed to the back of her mind. She gave Abby a big hug. "God, Abby, you gave us all quite a scare!" she exclaimed. "Don't ever do that again!" She was almost jumping up and down in glee. "I told Carter to pass by here on your way out. Would you believe that Weaver actually agreed to this party?!" she asked with a laugh.  
  
After exchanging a few pleasantries with everyone, Carter decided that it was time go home. He was about to wheel Abby towards his jeep when he spotted the woman in the elevator waiting outside. "Hey Abby, look," he said as he pointed towards the woman. The woman spotted them also and began to walk towards them. "Hi," she greeted breathlessly. "Sorry to bother you again, but I forgot to tell you something." She never waited for an answer. "Your friend asked me to remind you about his message." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Abby immediately understood. "Thanks," she said whole-heartedly. The woman then gave a small wave and went on her way. Abby had the biggest smile Carter had ever seen, which prompted him to look at her questioningly.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked confusedly, as they both made their way to his jeep.  
  
"Uh, I forgot to tell you something." Abby confessed. "Mark says hi."  
  
Carter's eyes grew wide. He said as he shakes his head and chuckles a little. Abby looked at him amusingly. "You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"No, I believe you," he said as he raised his hands. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here to tell me that, would you?" They smiled at each other. Carter leaned close and they fell into a kiss.  
  
************************************  
  
Not much of an ending, but an ending nevertheless. Tell me what you think. Should I write again? Thank you again for everyone who gave their reviews. I really appreciate it. If you would like to collaborate with me on a story, just e-mail me and I'd be honored to. Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy! ^_^ 


End file.
